


Tease

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Changing POVs, F/M, Kinda, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shy skelly, Teasing, a little bit fluffy, exhibition kink, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Papyrus is bored. He can fix that. The only problem is that you catch him in the act. Now he got a whole new problem on his hands, because you love to tease just as much as he does. </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Request: Anon: Body worship? Any charc you feel comfortable doing. Or perhaps masturbation??? *hides forever*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Giant thank you to the guys on my Discord server for help with plotting and giving me ideas for this request. It was very open and vague and I had a hard time coming up with something for it. 
> 
> Also, an even bigger thank you to [Shivra](http://shivra.tumblr.com/) and [Acutelatios](http://acutelatios.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for the amazing beta-ing job they did on this fic! I was really struggling with it and they managed to catch a lot of my stupid mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

This movie is  _ so _ boring. The plot is boring.The characters are flat, stupid and getting themselves killed every five minutes. The stages are cheap and obviously fake. Why the hell is he even still watching this?

Oh right, because he’s a dirty bastard that can’t keep his hands out of his pants for a few hours, that’s why. 

He should have just gone to sleep or tried to solve some of those supposedly “unsolvable” math problems in his head, but no no. Instead, he had to start picking at the thread on his pants like a damn idiot, and let his mind wander. Boredom, a good imagination, a wandering hand, a healthy portion of curiousity and a fucked up dirty mind is a bad combo. Mix it all together and you end up with him being in way over his head.

It wasn’t even supposed to be about getting off. He just wanted to see how long he could withstand his own teasing touch and keep his magic from materializing before he had to excuse himself to go take care of it.

He is just minding his own business, lucky enough to have snatched one end of the couch and claimed it for himself before it got overrun. His brother and his friends are occupying the floor, snacks littered everywhere alongside countless of notebooks, phones and art supplies. “Shipping” Sans calls the pictures of two characters caught in a hot embrace. He’s “shipping” them and that means drawing them and writing about them with Alphys and Undyne. It’s a “club” apparently.

Nobody is paying attention to him and he feels excited. How far can he actually go before someone notices? Is it before or after he has to bend under his own teasing? The experiment thrills him in ways that makes him feel so unbelievably dirty.

He starts out slow, just running his fingers over his clothed pelvis underneath the blanket covering his body. It’s the thick, fluffy one Sans loves so much, so Papyrus isn’t afraid of moving freely. The blanket hides most of his movements, but he still makes sure to have it tent over his knees. Just in case.

The touches are brief, teasing and light. The texture of his pants tickles him when it rubs against the sensitive bone. After a few minutes of just lightly brushing his fingers back and forth, his breathing finally starts to change. His soul starts beating a little faster, his magic rushing through his body.

His tongue grows heavy in his mouth. He flicks it over the back of his teeth a few times and closes his eyes, counting himself lucky that his magic doesn’t emit any sort of light unless he wants it to.

When no one has reacted after five minutes, he grows bolder. His fingers sneak towards the waistband of his pants, his hands shaking a little from the thrill of doing something so lewd right in front of his friends and brother. The fingers find their way underneath his sweatshirt. At the first hesitant touch to his spine, he bites his teeth together to keep his sounds in. His eyes flicker over the three monsters on the floor and the human on the other end of the couch. All of them are still occupied by the TV.

He rubs across the ridges and bumps on his spine and follows it down towards his pelvis. He breathes in deeply before he touches it. His eyes automatically close again and his head leans back as small sparks of pleasure shoot up right underneath his fingers. Yeah, that’s the good stuff. Instant relief for a stressed mind.

He teases himself for a bit, making his soul grow hotter and hotter with each caress. His fingers dance over his pelvis and eventually he has to unbutton his pants and pull them down a little so he can reach that special spot that makes his vision flicker dangerously. He silently sucks in a breath and holds it when his thumb brushes over it.

A hand touches his knee right as a sharp pleasure shoots through his body and Papyrus startles, jumping a little on the couch. His hand instantly moves away from his pelvis like it was burned. His eyes fly open and he is suddenly face to face with a very smug-looking y/n. He feels his soul sink in his chest, dread invading it. He knows that look on her face.

When he opens his mouth to whisper some sort of excuse for what he was doing, she shakes her head slowly and looks pointedly at the three monsters on the floor that are still watching the TV with interest. She looks back at him and then she grins, making heat rise in his cheeks.

She moves over to his side of the couch and somehow manages to make room for herself between his right side and the back of the couch. Papyrus counts himself lucky that their couch is stupidly broad because if it hadn’t been, he would either have a lap full of human right now or he would be on the floor with his pants around his knees. And either of those would have been difficult to explain.

She puts one of her arms around his neck and snuggles closer to him before pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. She smiles against the side of his face, her lips stretching in that beautiful way they always do. He can almost see it before him, and he feels his cheeks heat up even more at the thought. He doesn’t know what she is going to do or say and it both excites and terrifies him. 

* * *

He’s stiff as a wooden plank against you. He froze up the second he realized you were watching him and hasn’t relaxed since. You can feel his chest rise and fall quickly, hear and feel the rush of air leaving his clenched teeth. He is nervous, that much is obvious, but you know better than to trust the first impression you get from him. He’s a master at hiding his true feelings and reactions; a professional emotional manipulator. Luckily, you have had a lot of practice and know just how to read him.

He’s nervous, yes, but he’s also excited. Aroused obviously, but ashamed. Curious, but also scared. He’s anticipating your next move and fearing it at the same time.

You can’t wait to tease him like he so often teases you. Revenge will be sweet.

You wrap an arm around his neck slowly and pull him a little closer so you can really snuggle up against him, just like you would have done if you had just been feeling up for it. You count yourself lucky that your friends know that you are a cuddly person by nature and that they probably wouldn’t be too surprised if they turned around and saw you and Papyrus cuddling.

You press a kiss to his cheek and feel a rush of air blow over your skin when he quickly breathes out in response. It makes you smile. He so rarely loses his cool, and when he does, you can’t strangle the intense desire you get to just eat him up. He is downright adorable when he gets shy, and nothing makes him shyer than feeling out of control in a situation like this.

Your lips feel more sensitive than normal when you run them lightly along his jaw. As always, you notice shortly that he is still warm to the touch and you wonder how that is possible before discarding the thought. It doesn’t matter.

“Naughty…” you whisper quietly into his ear. You can practically  _ feel _ the way your words curl in the air; hear the small building pool of arousal in the pit of your stomach in the way your tongue flicks the words out past your lips. “Touching yourself right here in front of us like we can’t see you…” you continue in the same nearly impossible to hear whisper. But you know he hears your words over the sounds coming from the TV because he starts shaking just the slightest bit.

“I-I was bored” he stutters out, matching your volume. Your friends on the floor notice nothing about your situation and hear nothing of your conversation.

You hum to him in response, but decide against speaking out loud. Instead you let your teeth talk for you. They fit perfectly around one of the small grooves on his neck when you bend your head to bite softly at it. He jumps a little again and groans quietly. The arm hidden underneath your body wrestles loose and slides around your stomach. His fingers dig into your clothes and grab onto the flesh of your hip. His other hand closes around your thigh right over your knee. It clenches too, a warning. He’s starting to lose control.

“I was just gonna test myself” he whispers frantically to you, desperate to explain himself. His cheeks color more and you feel your heart throb in your chest. Adorable might be an understatement. “I was gonna excuse myself when I couldn’t hold it in anymore.”

“Is that so?” you mumble slowly, letting your eyes close a little. His eyes widen when he feels your other hand sneak across his chest.

“No” he whispers quickly, “Y/n,  _ don’t _ .”

“I can help you with that _ experiment” _ you tell him. You know he’s not really against this. He’s just suddenly feeling shy and self-conscious. He never really responds well to being the one receiving the attention. If he really didn’t want this, he would use your safeword. The fact that he doesn’t use it tells you that he’s actually enjoying himself a little bit. Dirty, dirty skeleton.

“ _ Fuck _ ” he curses quietly. His eyes squeeze closed and his face colors more as your hand finds its way underneath his shirt. The second his smooth, warm ribs are pressed against your palm, Papyrus starts panting without sound. Damn, he must have riled himself up quite a bit if he’s this sensitive this quickly. How long had he been going for before you noticed his slight movements?

You spread your fingers across his sternum, trying to cover as much of his chest as possible with your hand. For a moment you just feel him against you, feel the up and down movements of his chest when he breathes and the soft buzz of his soul behind his ribs. You can feel its warmth soak into your skin as easily as always. He always gets warmer the more turned on he is.

Feeling it beat so close to you makes your own chest feel tight. That in there is his everything. It’s so much more important than your heart is to you; much more significant. It blows your mind how fragile he actually is. One good squeeze and the right intention behind the attack and he could be dust in your arms.

It’s terrifying to think about and makes you even more desperate to show him just how precious you think he is.

It has never really been slow like this whenever you two get together. It has always been in the heat of the moment, or because you just really needed a stress relief. This time it’s different. You are curious and you have something to prove.

He reacts by holding his breath briefly when your fingers slide through the thin spaces between his ribs. His body has always fascinated you to some extent; has always been one of those things you caught yourself thinking about before you ended up in bed with him the first time. How does he do the things he do? How does his body stay together, how does he breathe, how is he able to fuck you so well that you can’t walk afterwards?

The inner side of his ribs are surprisingly rough. They’re nubbed and uneven, the complete opposite of the outside of them. On the outside his ribs are smooth and even. They feel like silk against your skin and you can’t stop brushing your fingers over them just to remind yourself of the texture.

A small choked noise escapes him, but he is quick to cover it up with a small cough. You smile up at him and stroke over the backside of the rib again. His hips move a bit and he sends you a glare. It has no effect at all because he is so flustered. It just makes him look even more adorable and makes your heart beat even faster.

You slowly move your hand downwards, taking your time to feel out his alien, but somehow still strangely familiar rib cage. Papyrus is constantly moving under your touches, constantly fighting the arousal they awake in him. His hands are holding onto you hard, his grip strong and frantic.

When you reach the bottom of his rib cage and start exploring his spine, the sounds start spilling from him. They’re low and not easily detected, but you still turn his face towards yours with the hand that has been stroking over his head and shoulder. You shut him up by pressing your lips against his. He instantly leans into you, kissing you back greedily.

You continue your slow torture. Your exploring hands are now accompanied by your lips, that keeps his mouth and tongue busy so he can’t say anything. It’s only a matter of time before he breaks or you get caught, and you are kinda excited to see which comes first.

Your fingers end up caressing his pelvis that is feeling scalding hot to the touch. His magic is buzzing in the bone, sparking when your nails scrape over it gently. Papyrus grunts into your mouth and starts whining. Instead of showing him mercy and easing up, you go straight for the golden spot; that little grooved piece of bone with all the small holes right above his tailbone. You scrape your nails over it roughly and he sits straight up quickly with a yelp.

Finally Sans, Alphys and Undyne turn around and give him questioning looks.

“Heh heh” Papyrus laughs, his voice strained and his face completely orange, “I can’t do this anymore guys. I’m falling asleep, sorry. I think I need to go to bed. Big day tomorrow and all that.”

“It’s Sunday tomorrow Papy” Sans says skeptically. His eyes move over Papyrus’ body, looking for something. When Sans gets that calculating expression on his face, he almost looks scary.

Sans looks at you and you can’t help but wink at him. It makes him blush, because he knows exactly what that means.

“Stars, Papy!  _ Here?!  _ At least go to your room before canoodling with the human!” Sans exclaims, making Papyrus turn impossibly more orange.

“Sorry Sansy” you sing-song teasingly, “He just couldn’t stop himself from kissing me. I’m apparently very irresistible.”

“Shut  _ up _ ” Papyrus mutters to you. His hands fumble for a second under the blanket before they appear above it. Papyrus crosses his arms and then proceeds to sulk about being teased. For someone who loves teasing, he is certainly a huge hypocrite. 

“Mhew heh heh! It’s alright brother! If you want to kiss the human so badly, you can go do that!” Sans says, making Papyrus look away. You grin widely to him when he glares at you from the corner of his eye again.

“Yeah  _ Papy _ , it’s okay if you wanna continue in bed. We could cuddle too” you say.

“ _ Oh my god I ship it so hard _ ” Undyne aggressively whispers to Alphys, making not only the lizard warrior laugh, but you and Sans too.

“Come on lazy bones” you call softly. You are quick to get up and you don’t wait for an answer before you pull him up from the couch too. Luckily, it seems like he managed to get his pants buttoned up, so they don’t fall off him when he stands.

You wave to your friends on the floor before you hurry to guide Papyrus to his room on the second floor.

As soon as you are inside, Papyrus is on you. His mouth crashes into yours, his arms wrapping around your waist. He lifts your entire body up without difficulty and guides your legs around his hips. He uses your body to close the door by pressing you against it roughly.

“I was so close to screaming” he growls against your lips in between rough kisses. His fingers dig into your ass cheeks and squeezes them, making you moan. You scratch the back of his head and neck in return, making his body twitch.

“You know how difficult it was for me to keep my magic from materializing?” he asks you while kissing his way down your cheek and over your jaw. When he reaches your neck he breathes in deeply before nibbling at it softly. “Fuck you drive me crazy” he groans.

“You were so adorable” you admit, “Couldn’t help myself.”

“I’m not  _ adorable _ ” he denies.

“Uh huh, you so are” you argue, “And I’ll show you exactly how much.” You untangle your legs and use the moment of surprise at feeling you fall to gain the upper hand. In a swift move, you are overpowering his strong hold over you. The new embrace you are in gives you much more room to manipulate his body and you press him backwards towards the bed.

“Off with this” you demand, pulling at his sweater and pants at the same time. When he starts fumbling with his clothes, you hurry to rid yourself of yours. As soon as the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed, you are both stripped down to your underwear.

He pauses after throwing his undershirt away and lets his eyes move over your body. Your lips are spread in a proud smile when he looks up at you again and you feel a rush of confidence. You feel so powerful right now, being able to make him crumble by just standing in front of him.

You place a hand on his sternum and gently press him backwards. He willingly lets himself fall into the mess of pillows and blankets.

He watches you with rapt attention as you crawl up over his body and settle yourself on his lap. You tease him a bit more, sliding the straps of your bra off your shoulders slowly to make him impatient. His eyes stick to your breasts, wide and awaiting the first sight of that delicate, soft swell of flesh.

His hands lift from the bed as soon as your bra is out of the way, eager to touch. You allow him to, but only because you know playing with your breasts turns him on beyond belief. He might be a skeleton monster, but he’s still a guy and breasts are still so fascinating.

You moan in approval when he starts stroking his thumbs over your nipples. Your hips move against his in small circles, feeling his magic hard and waiting for you. The thought of it makes your mouth fill with saliva.

After allowing him a few minutes of fun, you move down again. You can’t wait to taste him. You absolutely love that special way he chokes on the air at the first touch of your tongue to his cock.

His boxers are quickly removed with a bit of help from him. It’s clear that he expects you to move back up and kiss him, because he holds his arms out in invitation. Instead of sliding into them, you just smirk at him, making him blush again.

“Bone appetit” you murmur before you suck the head of his cock into your mouth. He chokes and you smile around him, enjoying your rewards. The noises he makes are so delicious.

You flatten your tongue against him and sink down slowly. Papyrus pants and groans, his fingers curling around the blankets underneath him. He holds them in a deathgrip, like they will be enough to keep him from coming. They won’t, not when you decide it’s time for him to come.

You take as much of him in as you possibly can and hold him in your mouth for a few seconds. He starts squirming soon, his noises turning more pained and desperate. When his fingers unclench form the blankets and instead start rubbing over his face, you swallow around him and then quickly pull back so you can breathe. Papyrus chases the heat of your mouth but stops himself before he can choke you.

“Stars, fuck,  _ please _ …” he sobs.

“No” you purr at him, “Tonight you just relax and let me do all the hard work.” He whines at your words, but doesn’t say anything against it.

“You’ll kill me with all this teasing” he says. Instead of responding, you just swallow him down again, making him shout. You press your thumbs against that sensitive spot on his pelvis and prepare to hold his hips down when they lift from the bed. He moans loudly again.

Your tongue curls around his cock when you pull off again and runs around the head. His hands scramble at your shoulders, asking permission to grab onto your hair. You nod to him, and moments later his fingers are tangled in your hair, guiding your movements.

The pace quickens a little. You know that playing around with his pelvis while sucking him off will end this too quickly, but his noises are too good. You can’t stand the thought of making them stop right now. Besides, you will always have next time to try and make him look adorably shy again.

Your fingers find their way to your soaking wet folds and you moan around him when you press one inside yourself. It makes his hips twitch and his throat gurgle. His tongue is hanging out of his mouth. A string of drool drips from it and lands on his chest. He looks absolutely gone.  _ Destroyed. _

Fuck he’s so hot.

Okay, this has lasted long enough.

Your thumbs dig into some of the small holes in his pelvis, making him turn ferocious with desire. His hips snap up and a few hard thrusts deeply into your throat is enough to bring him to the edge rapidly fast. You groan and suck hard when you are able, loving how you can feel him fall apart in how his body starts shaking. 

Papyrus is always so beautiful when he comes. You haven’t been able to look away from his face even once while he is like this. His back is arched, hips moving, expression showing pure bliss. His hands are holding onto you like you are now the only thing anchoring him to the Earth. His throat is letting a steady stream of moans and sobs escape, with an occasional “fuck yes” in between.

Once he’s spent, he slumps down and goes completely lax. You release his cock instantly so he doesn’t get too sensitive and quickly crawl up to lie next to him. He barely responds when you move him around so you can cuddle him, and he fails to lift his arms around your back when he tries to do it. You help him and then nuzzle your face against his, pressing kisses all over his cheeks.

“Fuck, gorgeous…” he says softly. His voice sounds rough and overused and you smile at that. That is your fault and you feel so proud. “I think you sucked my soul out of my dick. I’m dead.”

“That’s too bad” you tease him in a fake sad tone, “So I get no dessert?” You feel him chuckle against the top of your head.

“Oh I’ll give you dessert” he says. He sits up and bends over you before kissing you deeply. His hand slides over your cheek and into your hair. His fingers press softly against the joint between your neck and jaw, making your head tilt back a little so he can deepen the kiss. It makes your heart flutter. You fucking love when he kisses you like this, like you’re special and precious to him.

“How about for dessert… we eat out?” he asks in a whisper, his words tickling against your lips. Before you can answer him be surges down and buries his face between your legs. Your panties are only paid attention to in the short time it takes for him to pull them out of the way for his tongue, and then they are completely ignored.

He groans deeply, the sound vibrating through your flesh. It goes straight to your clit and you moan happily, spreading your legs and grabbing at the back of his head to get him to move the way you like.

He teases you too, refusing to give you what you want and need right away. Instead of licking at your clit, he broadens his tongue and runs it over your opening again and again in a similar way to what you did to him before. It dips in briefly, spreading you just a little bit so you moan in approval. Then he pulls back and licks his teeth with a devilish smirk.

“Eager? How unfortunate for you” he says before he swipes his tongue over you clit, making you choke on your retort.

He dives down suddenly, wasting no time. His tongue digs into you and curls against your walls, making you sob in relief. That is just want you need, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck!  _ How can his tongue  _ do _ that? How can it seem so thick and alive inside you? How can it reach that deep? It’s so weird, but so good and fuck, shit you’re coming…

“Ah!” you exclaim just as your legs starts shaking. Your nails scrape across his skull and your hips try to lift from the bed, but he holds you down. He licks your through the orgasm, paying special attention to the very sensitive skin right around your clit. He learned the hard way just how sensitive your clit is when you comes. That tiny scratch mark scar underneath his left socket is a clear reminder for both of you and he hasn’t tried licking it directly while you are coming ever since.

You twist and squirm on the bed for almost two minutes as he continues to rip wave after wave of pleasure out of you, until you simply can’t stand it anymore.

“Carrot, carrot carrot!” you pant quickly, making him back off instantly.

“Sorry, too much?” he asks worried. He slides up to your face and gives you a soft kiss on the lips. You nod to him.

“Yeah, just couldn’t take anymore” you admit. You crawl into his arms when he offers you a hug. Once you are fitted comfortably against his chest, he pulls some blankets over you to keep you warm.

“Got a bit carried away I guess” he mumbles against your temple. Like you did to him, he presses kisses all over your face to help you calm down again.

The sudden shift between relentless sex God and master cuddler is almost enough to give you whiplash, but you don’t care. You fucking love him, no matter what mask he is wearing. Although this one - the careless, relaxed and comforted Papyrus - might just be your favorite. He’s only open like this right after sex and you love seeing this expression on his face. You love seeing him this happy, love how easily he shows you affection.

“It’s my fault” you tell him, “I was teasing myself while sucking you off. Was already sensitive when you started.”

“Is that so?” he asks, “So you cheated.”

“Maybe” you giggle. He nips at your lips playfully.

“How am I supposed to make you dependent on me if you take care of yourself all the time?”

“Who says I’m not already dependent on you?” you ask. You meant to make the question seem light and joking, but for some reason something truly genuine sneaks into your voice, making the words seem much more serious. Papyrus notices the sudden change of mood instantly and sobers.

“Are you?” he asks quietly. His eyes watches you intently, trying to read the answer off your face before you can say it out loud.

You watch him too and once again feels your heart throb hard in your chest.

“Yeah” you answer breathlessly, “I think I am.”

He kisses you hard and squeezes you close, like he never wants to let go. You guess it’s his way of saying he’s grown dependent on you too.

  
  
**_FIN._ **


End file.
